SOLDIER's Of Fortune
by The Doormaster
Summary: Three SOLDIER first classes and one former Turk wake up in a new world and are forced to come to terms with one another. How will Vale survive their newest Mercenary company? T for violence, language and suggestive themes.


**So I actually wrote this entire chapter about a year ago, after I finished it I said I'd upload it in the morning and completely forgot about it up until yesterday when I was doing some clean on my hard drive. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Final Fantasy (Any of them), or any of their characters. This story is written for entertainment only, no profit of any kind is made. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Uhg my head." Zack groaned as he sat up, his hands holding onto his head. "What happened?" He asked looking around at the forest that surrounded him, the tree were filled with red leaves leaving the canopy looking like a sea of crimson. His buster sword was stuck in the ground next to him.

"Mind keeping it down over there, you're not the only one with a splitting headache you know." A familiar voice earned his attention.

Whipping his head around towards the source which only served to worsen the pain Zack forced himself to his feet. "Genesis!"

"Did he not just say to keep it down?" A third voice spoke from above, hanging from the branch by the foot was a teen wearing a long red cloak. Looking back to Genesis he quickly realized that he to look far younger than he had previously, in fact Zack himself felt a bit shorter.

"I... Don't actually know you." Zack pointed out looking up at the man.

"His name is Vincent Valentine." A forth voice came from nearby causing all three men to look to the source in shock.

"SEPHIROTH!" Zack shouted jumping to his feet and pulling his blade from the dirt he pointed it at the silver hair SOLDIER. A moment later the man in the tree dropped down holding a triple barreled hand cannon pointed at the same target as Zack.

"Now now, I think that's enough of that." Genesis finally stood and stepped between the pair and Sephiroth, a red bladed sword in his hand. "Before we begin killing one another, wouldn't it be wise to figure out where we are and how we got here? I don't know about you but the last thing I remember was everything going black after our battle Zack. I had assumed that I was meant to die there."

Zack lowered his blade slightly with a thoughtful look on his face. "Now that you mention it, last thing I can remember was facing off against Shinra's army. I was gunned down after taking out more than half, I told Cloud. CLOUD!" Zack took on a look of panic at remembering his friend.

"Relax, Cloud's fine. You died several years before I even met him, we fought together against him to save the planet." Vincent explained never lowering his weapon nor taking his eyes off the silver haired swordsmen.

"He made it?" Zack let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Indeed, he managed defeat me and prevent my reunion with my mother. You should be proud." Sephiroth nodded before looking to Genesis. "You're looking well, no degradation."

The red head nodded before rolling the shoulder that had been injured years before. "I feel like a new man really, no pain. However I could do without this younger body, any idea what is going on?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No clue, but if I were to guess I'd say it has something to do with that." He pointed up into the sky causing everyone to look up at the stars, and more importantly the shattered moon. "I don't believe we're on Gaia anymore."

Following his gaze the others stared wide eyed upwards, Vincent being the first to regain his senses. "Regardless, I think we all have quite a bit to talk about." His eyes settling back on the silver haired swordsmen.

**Ten Months Later**

"I'm just saying that the guy is gonna complain about the price of sword polish then he should look into getting a shorter sword." Zack spoke into his scroll as he walked down the street.

A chuckle came from the other end of the call. _"I'm rather certain that your sword requires triple what his does." _Genesis responded.

"Yeah well you don't hear me complaining about it, why am I doing this again?" Zack asked scratching the back of his head as he walked.

_"As I've told you four times already, Sephiroth and Vincent are out on a job and won't be back till __Wednesday. He sent me a list of things to pick up while their away." _The red haired poet explained causing Zack to stop in his tracks.

"Wait, if he asked you then why am I doing it?" Zack sounded annoyed as he asked the question.

_"Because I didn't feel like it." _Another laugh came from the scroll.

Zack let out a sigh. "I wanna be mad, but I actually need to get some stuff myself. I'll see you when I get back." With that he ended the call and continued on down the side walk.

Half a year had passed since the four had shown up on Remnant and in that time many things had changed for them. Zack and Sephiroth had destroyed several acres of the Forever Fall forest as Zack tried to kill the SOLDIER when he learned the man had murdered the girl he'd loved. It had taken both Genesis and Vincent holding him back to end the battle. Sephiroth himself claimed no memory of this event, or anything else between his defeat by Cloud at the Mako reactor and second defeat by Cloud in the northern crater. Vincent had suggested the possibility that it hadn't been Sephiroth himself who had hounded their group throughout their journey but in fact Jenova in his form, something that was entirely possible because of the entities shapeshifting abilities. Zack wasn't entirely convinced of this but relented to the fact that he wasn't their and couldn't really say whether or not it was true, Sephiroth however looked rather trouble by this and even slightly remorseful when faced with the devastated Zack after learning of his beloveds fate.

Vincent on the other hand had a very different experience with the silver haired swordsmen. When he had an opportunity to be alone with him the two began to speak, one topic specifically stood out. Sephiroth's mother. At first Sephiroth had been completely dismissive of the idea that his mother was not Jenova and instead a woman named Lucrecia. However after fully explaining the circumstances of his birth the man had a minor mental break down before finally accepting Vincent's words. He and Vincent spoke of her for a long time after that, as well as about his father Hojo. Neither shed a tear over the mad scientists demise. Since then the pair had begun to form a strange friendship.

The only person among the four to not have any real problems with the others and thus had the title of peacekeeper fall onto them was Genesis himself. The redhead still considered Sephiroth to be one of his best friends and never really held any hatred for Zack in the first place. Then there was Vincent who he'd never even met before, aside from peeking into that coffin under Shinra manor for a split second.

Zack was brought out of his thoughts as he arrived at the weapons shop he'd been frequenting since they set up shop in Vale. Pushing open the door he entered the shop, the walls were covered with weapons of all shapes and sizes. Guns, swords, spear, and even a high powered slingshot, they had everything. Walking up to the counter Zack tapped the bell and waited, it only took a few moments before an old woman with thick glasses and an extremely dirty apron stepped out of the rear of the shop.

"Oh Zack it's you, would you mind coming back here real quick, I need a little help." The woman spoke, a smile appearing on her face the moment she saw who it was.

Shrugging Zack nodded. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Oh nothing much, I just need someone strong to test the draw weight on this bow-trident I've been giving maintenance." Holding up her wrinkled arms. "It should have a three hundred fifty pound draw weight but the days of me being able to do that are long gone." She laughed.

Entering the back room Zack looked around the weapons workshop where dozens of half built weapons and hundreds of weapon parts laid all around. Walking over to a bow on the desk Zack picked it up. "Is this the one?"

"Yes, now take this and place it between your finger and the string, then just draw it all the way back please." He said handing Zack a small white cloth with wires running into it that lead back to a small machine with a tiny screen on it.

"Gotcha." He nodded again before getting into the proper stance and pulling the string all the way back as asked. While most people would have an extremely difficult time with such a high weight draw Zack had no trouble at all. His SOLDIER enhancements plus his regular use of his own massive weapon left him with strength many times greater than the average man.

The old woman watched the numbers appearing on the machine. "Three hundred fifty two point one one eight, very good. Thank you Zack, you can put it down now." She smiled as the black haired teen replaced the bow back on the table. "Now what was it that you needed?"

Reaching into his pocket Zack pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the older woman who took it and began looking over it. "Could you have all that delivered to the usual address?" Zack asked pulling out his wallet.

"Of course, now here it say you wanted fourteen hundred burn rounds of ammunition. If you instead buy a bulk order of two thousand you'd be saving in the long run." She explained. Shrugging Zack nodded and place his company credit card on the counter. "Alrighty then, with your return customer and business discounts, plus the free can of sword polish I threw in for being such a sweetie, your total come to twelve hundred ten lien." She said swiping the card. "I tell you, when you came in here six months ago saying you boys were starting a mercenary group with only four members I thought you were crazy. But lately I've been hearing your names pop up around Vale, one hundred percent mission success rate right?"

Zack chuckled scratching the back of his head. "Yep, so far we haven't gotten a job we couldn't handle."

The woman smiled and handed his card back. "Well I hope you boys are being careful out there and not letting your success get to your heads. I'd hate to lose such polite customers."

Zack laughed. "No need to worry about that granny, I'll catch you later." Zack smiled as he walked out the door.

**Later**

Zack looked up at the neon sign on the building before him 'SOLDIER Of Fortune' he was proud of that name, it had only taken a week to come up with. Underneath the name were several smaller words 'Mercenary Agency'. After spending some time on Remnant the group had decided that they needed a steady source of income, they briefly considered applying to one of the major Huntsmen academies but quickly decided against it. With their levels of combat skill spending several years attending a school to teach them to fight would be completely pointless.

Then one day Sephiroth found something interesting at the local library, apparently anyone who was at least twenty five years of age and had provable combat experience could apply to taken the huntsmen's exam without having to attend a Hunter's academy. After learning this the four decided the best way to not only procure a steady income but also accrue provable combat experience was to simply open up a mercenary agency. When asked about their experience they could simply show their job records.

Of course they knew it would take time before anyone would give them a chance for any real quality jobs, they were of course just four teenagers with no history or references. After nearly a year of taking every job they were offered and completing them with a perfect success rate they'd begun growing a reputation. These jobs had included bodyguard work, bounty hunting, minor grimm removal, and security work.

One would think it would be difficult to get work as a mercenary when huntsmen and huntresses were around, but as it turns out a lot of people will often rather hire mercs instead simply because of cost. Hunters went through a lot of training to become the best of the best in combat and were expected to perform the most difficult and dangerous jobs, therefore they expected top pay in return. Often times it was cheaper to higher an entire squad of mercs than to get just one huntsmen.

There was something off however, parked on the street in front of their building was a long white limo with several men in black suit standing around it and watching the entrance.

Shaking his head Zack stepped up to the door and entered the lobby of their small base of operations, there to greet him was Genesis speaking with a man wearing a white suit and a teenage girl standing next to him. Both had stark white hair. "Ah Zack, you're just on time. Come meet Mr. Schnee, he's interested in hiring us for a job. I was just telling him how you would be the perfect person for it." Zack's heart dropped when he saw the all to familiar grin on the redheads face. It was one he only ever gave when he knew he'd just done something to annoy the hell out of him. Gesturing towards the girl he only grinned wider. "For the next four days you will be Ms. Schnee's bodyguard."

**So I'm a big fan of crazy theories in my video games, one of said theories is that the Sephiroth wasn't the one we were actually fighting for most of the game but instead it was Jenova. The alien SHAPE SHIFTER who has the ability to gain memories from those with her DNA, so in my personal belief I don't think Sephiroth was personally responsible for much else than the slaughter at Nibelhiem. Another theory I like is that Vincent might be Sephy's actual father, my only evidence other than his relationship with his mother is the fact that a creep as fugly as Hojo could never contribute anything to the ****pinnacle of sexiness that is Sephiroth. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
